Addition of powdered supplements to a beverage container is becoming increasingly popular. For example, powdered supplements may be stored in an assembly which is fitted to the neck of the container, to release the supplement into a container of water, to be consumed by the user. The assemblies can be expensive to manufacture, and typically are designed to fit a specific container size.